


Le Conte de Lithion

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Child Abuse, Eönwë Is The Prince, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Formenos, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Maglor Is Cinderella Or Rather Lithion, Romance, Valmar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Lithion : "Fils de la cendre"Fëanáro est parti de chez lui avec ses fils, sauf trois : Makalaurë, gravement malade, et les jumeaux (pas encore nés). Nerdanel, qui hait son ancien époux, a décidé de maltraiter Makalaurë. Mais le soir du bal, tout bascule... Grâce à un petit coup de pouce de son parrain, Makalaurë peut rejoindre le bal et tomber amoureux du prince Eönwë.





	Le Conte de Lithion

Makalaurë était encore jeune lorsque son père, Fëanáro, quitta la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec son épouse Nerdanel, à Formenos et se sépara d’elle, allant vivre avec son âme-sœur, le seigneur Námo. Fëanáro prit avec lui ses autres fils, Maitimo, Tyelkormo, Carnistir et Curufinwë, mais laissa Makalaurë avec sa mère, car le jeune elfe était gravement malade et ne pouvait être déplacé.  
Mais Fëanáro ignorait que c’était Nerdanel qui avait elle-même empoisonné son enfant, et qu’elle était enceinte et attendait des jumeaux. La jeune femme éprouvait tant de haine pour son ancien époux qu’elle continua à prétendre que Makalaurë était malade et ne pouvait recevoir de visites dans ses lettres, alors qu’il s’était remis. Elle lui cacha également sa grossesse et la naissance d’Ambarussa et Ambarto.  
Makalaurë ne pouvait écrire à son père. Le pauvre elfe fut réduit à une vie d’esclavage par sa propre mère, devant travailler très dur malgré son jeune âge. Il devait faire le ménage, préparer les repas, laver le linge et la vaisselle, coudre des vêtements neufs pour les habitants de la maisonnée, s’occuper du jardin, du potager et des quatre chevaux. La seule fois où il osa se plaindre, Nerdanel le gifla violemment et menaça de faire également travailler les jumeaux. Pour protéger ses petits frères, Makalaurë accepta tous les mauvais traitements, les gifles, les coups de fouet ou de bâton, la faim et la soif, car il n’avait droit qu’à un bout de pain sec et un peu d’eau par repas, et très souvent n’avait qu’un repas par jour, parfois deux, les moqueries. On le surnommait Lithion, « fils de la cendre », à cause d’une fois où il était resté près de la cheminée, le visage taché par la cendre, trop épuisé pour bouger. Il lui était interdit de soigner ses blessures et il dormait dans une pièce minuscule sous les toits, qu’il partageait avec les jumeaux. Aucun des cadeaux envoyés par son père et ses frères ne lui parvint jamais, car Nerdanel les cachait dans un grand coffre fermé à clef.  
Mais le jeune elfe resta doux et pur, plein d’une grande bonté malgré les mauvais traitements, bien qu’il pleurât souvent. Il devint également d’une grande beauté, grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux aussi noirs que l’ébène qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et de grands yeux argentés. Il chantait merveilleusement bien, si bien que même les oiseaux se taisaient pour l’écouter.  
Mais un jour, alors que Makalaurë approchait du jour de ses cent ans, un messager arriva dans la demeure de Nerdanel et confia au Noldo grelottant une lettre, que celui-ci apporta à sa mère. Elle s’avéra être une invitation au bal, pour sa mère et lui, au cours duquel le prince Eönwë, le fils de l’empereur Manwë, choisirait la personne qu’il épouserait.  
Nerdanel en fut enchantée, car elle s’imaginait qu’elle pourrait facilement séduire le jeune Ainu, pensant en effet toujours être la plus belle des femmes elfes. Makalaurë fut enchanté, lui aussi, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il espérait revoir son père, et pouvoir retourner auprès de lui avec ses petits frères.  
Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Nerdanel s’apprêtait à monter dans le carrosse qui la mènerait au bal, elle vit Makalaurë descendre de la tour. Le jeune elfe portait de longues robes de soie turquoise ornées de délicats motifs brodés avec des fils d’or et d’argent, ainsi que le collier que son père avait fait pour lui le jour de sa naissance, et ses boucles avaient été délicatement tressées. Il était éblouissant, à telle point que la Noldo se sentit menacée. Elle s’empara d’un couteau et trancha sans états d’âme les tresses d’ébène, avant de déchirer les vêtements de son fils, jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve nu et tremblant dans le froid hivernal.  
\- « Essaye donc d’aller au bal ainsi » railla la cruelle femme avant de partir à vive allure. Makalaurë s’effondra sur les genoux, fondant en larmes, trop désespéré pour être capable de bouger.  
\- « Pourquoi pleures-tu, petit ? » L’elfe sursauta et se recroquevilla, cherchant du regard la personne qui avait pu l’apostropher ainsi. Un petit bonhomme le regardait pensivement, apparu de nulle part, derrière lui. Il avait des boucles blanches et fumait une pipe.  
\- « Je suis Bilbon Sacquet, ton parrain le Hobbit ! » Stupéfait mais mis en confiance par la gentillesse de Bilbon, Makalaurë lui raconta toute l’histoire.  
\- « Nom d’un dragon ! Mon petit, il faut t’emmener au bal. Voyons… D’abord il te faut un carrosse. » Il inspecta le potager, l’elfe le suivant maladroitement, grelottant. Ses pieds nus étaient rougis par le froid.  
\- « J’ai trouvé ! » Le Hobbit pointa sa pipe vers une énorme citrouille qui devint un superbe carrosse. Makalaurë en resta bouche bée.  
\- « Maintenant, les chevaux ! » Il transforma huit souris en chevaux blancs, et tandis que Makalaurë caressait les nobles bêtes, Bilbon s’occupait de lui fournir un cochet et un valet. Enfin, le Hobbit se tourna vers son filleul.  
\- « À présent, il s’agit de t’habiller, mon petit ! Tu ne peux pas aller comme ça au palais. Voyons… Quelles couleurs t’iraient ? Montre-moi tes yeux… Argenté ? Mmmh… Pas pour un bal, plutôt en ornement. Je sais ! » Il agita à nouveau sa pipe, et Makalaurë se retrouva vêtu de magnifiques robes de soie bleu pâle tirant sur le mauve ornées de délicates broderies argentées. Un fin diadème assorti ornait son front, ses cheveux avaient repoussé et étaient nattés et rassemblés en une longue tresse sur sa nuque. À ses pieds se trouvaient de délicates chaussures de satin de la même couleur que ses robes, et il portait un beau collier de perles. Stupéfait, le jeune elfe observa son reflet dans la fontaine.  
\- « Je… oh merci, c’est… c’est tellement beau !  
\- De rien, mon petit, mais tu sais, je n’ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, tu es déjà magnifique. À présent, écoute-moi bien. Tu devras être ici à minuit, car au douzième coup de minuit, tout redeviendra comme avant. Le carrosse sera une citrouille, les chevaux des souris, tes atours des haillons, tes cheveux seront aussi courts qu’avant mon sortilège.  
\- Je vous le promets, assura Makalaurë. Merci encore.  
\- De rien. Allez, file, tu vas être en retard ! » L’elfe obéit, montant dans le carrosse qui fila à vive allure vers le palais royal de Valmar. Après quelques minutes seulement, Makalaurë se retrouva au palais, dans la salle de bal. Intimidé par la foule, il ne sut pas quoi faire.  
Soudain, un jeune homme fendit la foule jusqu’à lui, vêtu de longues robes bleu pâle et or.  
\- « J’ignore qui vous êtes, dit-il en s’inclinant, mais m’accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
\- Bien sûr » répondit Makalaurë en rougissant et en s’inclinant à son tour. Ils dansèrent ensemble toute la soirée, aveugles au reste du palais. Lorsque enfin ils furent fatigués de danser, le bel inconnu emmena l’elfe sur un balcon et ils s’installèrent à l’abri des regards. Makalaurë se blottit contre le beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, quand soudain le premier coup de minuit résonna. Le Noldo sursauta, s’attirant un regard surpris de l’inconnu :  
\- « Oh, non, je dois partir !  
\- Restez, protesta l’autre. La fête n’est pas encore terminée.  
\- Je suis désolé, je voudrais rester, mais je ne peux pas ! » En larmes, Makalaurë s’enfuit, perdant l’une de ses chaussures dans sa course éperdue. Il sauta dans le carrosse mais dût achever le trajet à pied. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre.  
Le lendemain, la nouvelle se répandit que le prince Eönwë recherchait le jeune elfe avec qui il avait dansé lors du bal, et qu’il ferait essayer la chaussure qu’il avait perdu à tout le royaume jusqu’à retrouver la personne à qui elle allait. En entendant sa mère lire la lettre à voix haute, Makalaurë se figea.  
\- « Alors c’était le prince » murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte qu’il avait parlé à voix haute. Nerdanel le gifla violemment.  
\- « Petite ordure ! Lithion ! Tu crois vraiment que le prince t’épousera ? Il épousera une personne noble, pas un vulgaire petit esclave qui se traîne dans la cendre du matin au soir. » Elle assomma Makalaurë, qui s’effondra sans connaissance, puis le traîna dans sa chambre, et l’enchaîna au mur avant de le battre sauvagement à coups de cravache et de bâton. Effrayés, les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer, et une fois que Nerdanel fut partie en enfermant à clef ses fils, ils se précipitèrent pour câliner leur grand frère, le suppliant de se réveiller.  
Le lendemain, le prince parvint à la maison de Nerdanel qui se précipita pour l’accueillir. Elle essaya la chaussure, inutilement. Eönwë et ceux qui l’accompagnaient allaient repartir quand une voix magnifique résonna dans toute la maison. Le prince se tourna sévèrement vers la Noldo et lui ordonna :  
\- « Qui chante et pourquoi avez-vous menti en disant que vous viviez seule ? Faites donc venir cette personne. » Nerdanel s’inclina, folle de rage et monta détacher Makalaurë qui la suivit en boitant. Sa cheville droite était cassée et avait enflé, et son corps était recouvert d’hématomes. Les jumeaux lui tenaient la main, mais ils étaient si petits qu’ils ne pouvaient l’aider à marcher.  
Une fois en bas de l’escalier, il s’inclina maladroitement devant le prince, qui le releva et l’aida à s’asseoir sur un fauteuil. Avec un doux sourire, Eönwë passa la chaussure à son pied avant d’exiger qu’on amène de quoi soigner le jeune elfe. Tandis que les serviteurs s’activaient, le prince demanda d’une voix douce :  
\- « Et quel est ton nom, bel inconnu ?  
\- Kánafinwë Makalaurë Fëanárion » répondit humblement le Noldo. Eönwë se figea :  
\- « Comment le fils d’un si noble elfe peut-il se trouver dans une telle misère ? » Makalaurë baissa la tête.  
\- « J’étais gravement malade lorsqu’il est parti avec mes autres frères, répondit-il doucement en attirant les jumeaux dans ses bras. Ontaril était enceinte d’Ambarussa et Ambarto, mais cela il l’ignorait. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais être déplacé. Quand j’ai guéri, Ontaril a continué à faire croire à Atto que j’étais malade et qu’il était impossible de me voir. Elle imprégnait aussi ses lettres d’une potion, je ne sais pas quoi exactement ; moi, je suis devenu son esclave. Je devais travailler du matin au soir, et je dormais sous les toits. Elle m’appelait Lithion parce qu’un jour, elle m’a vu le visage plein de cendre parce que je m’étais endormi en nettoyant la cheminée. » Il se mit à pleurer doucement et Eönwë l’étreignit doucement, de même que les petits jumeaux.  
\- « C’est fini, meleth, je te ramène avec moi et elle ne te fera plus souffrir.  
\- Pourrais-je récupérer certaines choses ? demanda l’elfe avec inquiétude.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Eönwë en lui souriant, mais mieux vaut que tu reviennes avec ton père et tes frères pour faire le tri, car il est probable qu’une grande partie des biens ici n’appartienne pas à Nerdanel. Elle, elle sera emprisonnée en attendant son jugement. Personne ne traite quelqu’un de cette façon sans être puni.  
\- Merci » bredouilla Makalaurë en se nichant contre celui qu’il aimait.  
Peu de temps après, quand ils parvinrent au palais royal, Eönwë présenta Makalaurë à son père, le roi Manwë, sa mère, la reine Varda, et sa jeune sœur, la princesse Ilmarë. Tous lui firent bon accueil, dans la soirée, Fëanáro arriva à son tour avec ses autres fils et Námo. Ils étreignirent Makalaurë en pleurant, et Fëanáro devint tellement fou de rage en entendant le récit du calvaire de son enfant qu’il aurait certainement tué Nerdanel eut-elle été présente. Mais sa culpabilité était aussi immense, et son fils l’étreignit en lui disant qu’il n’était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé.  
Makalaurë rencontra dans les jours suivants le reste de sa famille, et les jumeaux comme lui furent cajolés et aimés.  
Et peu de temps après eut lieu le mariage de Makalaurë et Eönwë, qui marqua les mémoires. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d’enfants.

**Author's Note:**

> Ontaril = mère, génitrice  
> Atto = père, papa


End file.
